


Top 3 High

by joyfuldubu (Pebbles1A)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, GOT7 - Freeform, Gen, JYPnation, abandoned cause idk what to do with this anymore, crackfic, iKON - Freeform, park jamie - Freeform, pls don't take this seriously, redvelvet, taken from my aff acc, ygfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebbles1A/pseuds/joyfuldubu
Summary: The last thing any of the students expected when they started the new school year was that their school had merged with two others. Two other schools who they all deemed as competition but were now suddenly......being asked to treat each other like a family?





	1. Got7 x Ikon

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking of posting crackfics on this pseud so I finally made it a reality lmao. anyway this was originally posted on aff years ago so i lost motivation and then well....stuff happened that y'all know so it's pretty abandoned but eh I thought it was still pretty much amusing. 
> 
> and maybe I was thinking of doing another version of this but I don't know.

Bambam laughed loudly at whatever Jackson had just finished telling him. Mark was walking quietly beside the two but every once in a while he would smile or roll his eyes at whatever idiocy came out of the Hong Kong native's mouth; at times sliding in a witty remark to whatever was said. 

"Aren't you guys excited!!" 

A pause then for the first time Mark spoke. "I heard they're all uptight and prissy so no."

Bambam scrunched his nose in distaste and Jackson quickly tried to find a way to amend the situation. 

"Hey we don't know that for sure! That's just rumors that go around from school to school. I mean.....you can only get to know someone by talking to them and making an effort." Jackson nodded to himself, seemingly proud of what he had just said. "I mean other schools think we're just potheads." 

Again there was another pause before Bambam laughed then said in almost whisper. "But hyung....we are potheads." 

Jackson's eyes widened almost comically and he looked around as if expecting a cop to pop out and arrest them. "Shut up Bam!! No one needs to know that!" 

After a bit of back and forth between the two Mark suddenly stopped when the brand new school, that was also the largest he had ever seen, came into view. Both Jackson and Bambam looked back at him confused as he leaned in, opening his eyes wide then dropping his voice so low that they almost couldn't hear him. 

"Are my eyes red?"

Jackson proceeded to have a mental breakdown, asking Mark if he was stupid, why would he smoke the night before the first day of school. He was sure he was going to get a heart attack. Bambam on the other hand was much calmer, he peered in and stared very closely at his hyung's eyes before leaning back and shaking his head, now staring at his hyung's eyes from a farther distance and shook his head again. 

"Don't worry hyung, no one will notice." 

Mark nodded and walked past the still hysterically tantrum throwing Jackson as Bambam followed.

Jackson was still pitching a fit even as they passed by the school gates, Mark turned around and hit him over the head. "Dude shut up, if people see you like this they're going to get suspicious. YOU'RE going to be the reason I have to move back to LA and then we'll never see each other again." 

Jackson shut up immediately, a pout clearly evident while Bambam cackled at his hyungs. "He's right though, you're so stupid." 

"And who do you think you are?! Get over here boy I will whip that ass back to Thailand." 

Like anyone else in his situation, Bambam ran.

And that's how Jackson ended up toppling two boys that he hadn't even seen before. 

Bambam let out a loud gasp as he looked back and saw what his hyung had just done. "JACKSON HYUNG." His scream was laced with traces of laughter, this situation was just so Jackson he couldn't help it. He even saw Mark in the background leaning against a tree as the older looked like he was going to die from laughter. 

Hanbin and Jiwon both knew that the use of 'hyung' entailed that the two boys knew Korean or at least had an understanding of it. However the boy that had just barreled into them stood up, his face red as he stared at them both. 

They both got up when they realized the other had no intention of helping. Hanbin had a full mind to give the other a beating but before he could another boy, presumably the one who screamed, came to join them. Now, Hanbin had never even looked twice at a girl let alone a boy. But this boy, for some reason took his breath away. He blamed the strikingly white hair. For the life of him he couldn't understand why this boy with white hair was so....appealing? How did he make white look like the most colorful color when it wasn't considered a 'color' it was a 'shade' as some liked to call it. Even his black roots were showing but for some reason that made Hanbin like it even more.

"Hy-" Jackson quickly cut Bambam off. He was beyond embarrassed, he knew he should apologize but nothing came out. He opened his mouth but instead of an apology only rapid fire Cantonese came spilling out.

Bambam eyes widened. Jackson had started teaching him Mandarin so he knew a bit but this didn't sound like it, well it did but it didn't. At a loss of words Bambam panicked as well and rapid fire Thai left his lips. 

Jiwon and Hanbin looked at each other, both completely lost. Jiwon was just lost in general, scratching the back of his neck and wondering if they should just go inside instead. Hanbin however was entranced at whatever the white haired boy was saying. He didn't even know a language could sound like that. He needed to know what language he was speaking.

Mark took this time to stroll up causally and clamp his hand down on both their necks, and in English. "What are you idiots doing?" 

Hanbin snapped his head towards Jiwon, he knew that language at least. Jiwon's eyes were as wide as saucers as he spoke in English as well. "YOU KNOW ENGLISH?" He couldn't hold back his excitement, he was the only one in his friend group who knew. Or was fluent in it would be better to say. 

All three paused, the two that had spoken the completely foreign languages ran inside and Mark rolled his eyes but strained a smile in front of the two. "Yes I do. You surprised me."

"Dude are you kidding me? You surprised me! Where are you from?" 

"I'm from LA and you?" 

"Virginia. Are you Korean too?" Jiwon's eyes sparkled, it almost made Mark uncomfortable as he shifted back.

"No, I would say I'm American although if you really want to know I'm from Taiwanese descent."

Jiwon paused for a moment before he slowly. "That means....."

"My parents immigrated from Taiwan to LA." 

He made an 'oh' sound then nodded. "So what's your name.....mine's Bobby." At this Hanbin rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. 

"I'm Mark.....can I go now? I'm not the best with new people. Maybe we can talk later......with more people around." He mumbled the last part, Bobby nodded and waved him away. 

With that Mark started walking away but was suddenly stopped by Hanbin's slightly quiet but still forceful 'wait' he turned around curiously. 

"Who were those two?"

"The idiots? Jackson and Bambam." 

Now Mark really did leave, disappearing inside the building before either of the two could ask him anymore questions. 

"What kind of a name is Bambam?"


	2. Ikon x Got7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i remember i had a storyline that was gonna be full of crackships so don't be surprised by the slight Hanbin x Bambam and June x Bambam that pops up

Hanbin still had that boy 'Bambam' on his mind, he wasn't sure if he actually believed that was his real name but he decided to go with it since it's the only thing he knew about him, presumably of course. He knew he was in too deep however when Junhoe threw a french fry his way, a sneer clearly visible. 

Before he could even say or do anything Jinhwan piped up. "He was talking." 

"And?" 

The remainder of his day was a mix match of nonsense and boredom then at the end of the day they were all expected to pile into the gymnasium for a 'Welcome Back Assembly' where they would talk about why they had decided to merge all three schools. Hanbin wasn't remotely interested, until. 

"Oh maybe we'll see Mark again!" Jiwon seemed chipperer than usual, probably cause he had someone to speak English with now. Who could completely understand what he was saying and respond back just as easily. 

"Right, is that the reason Bin has been spacing?" 

"No, he's been spacing cause of some weirdo named Bambam." 

"He ISN'T a weirdo." The defense tumbled out before he could stop it, all six of his friends stared at him wide-eyed. Junhoe was the first to recover, merely rolling his eyes and walking ahead. 

"We have an ASSEMBLY. WHY AREN'T YUGYEOM AND BAMBAM DANCING AT IT?!" Jackson jumped up and down from joy, Jinyoung threw an empty milk carton at his head.

"Maybe cause school JUST STARTED." Yugyeom stared incredulously at his hyung. Jackson only pouted and turned his attention to Bambam who was trying to flip a bottle. 

"But Bam you and Yugyeom are like geniuses. You can choreograph something in five seconds right? Right? RIGHT?" 

Bambam merely pursed his lips and ignored him, deciding that trying to figure out why his bottle wouldn't just stay still as soon as it landed was more vital then trying to say "No hyung or else I wouldn't be here in the first place." 

Just then Mark walked in, book in his hands as he sat down next to Youngjae who was scrolling through pictures of his dog, counting down the minutes their first day would be over.

"You never apologized to those guys." Everyone stilled while Jackson flushed and rubbed his nape. "Technically I did." 

Mark narrowed his eyes, lifting them from the pages of his book before dropping them back down. "But not in a language they understood so technically you didn't." 

Jackson whined and stomped his foot, trying to crawl his way onto Mark's lap. "Can't you let me go this once Markie?? Marikimoomomo. YAh I'm gonna tell on you." 

"You won't." 

"How are you so sure?"

"Then I'll have to leave Korea." 

Jackson bit his lip in frustration then suddenly stood up. "But Bam has to come with me!"

"Excuse?" 

"What did you guys do?" Jaebum's calm voice finally drifted into their conversation and Jackson chuckled nervously. "Nothing hyung, of course hyung, I was a good dongsaeng......hyung." 

Jaebum's eyes narrowed, he knew if Jackson called him hyung that many times in a row he must've done something, again before anyone could say anything Mark spoke. 

"He ran these two guys over, dunno who they are. Definitely aren't from JYP." 

"Hm....so SM or YG......good luck Jackson." Said person groaned and walked over to Bam, pretending to sniff then grabbed his arm. "Like I said, you're coming with me." 

Yugyeom latched onto Bam just then and shook his head. "Don't make my other half, the love of my life, my soulmate risk his life for you!" 

Bambam snorted then burst out into laughter, Jackson shaking his head before giving his best puppy dog eyes. Bambam almost gave in before Yugyeom turned his head away. "No don't, focus on me Bambi." 

"Your gay is showing." Followed by Youngjae's melodious laugher." 

Bambam smiled big and gave a thumbs up. "Good, cause my gay is gonna show even more next week." All of them raised their brows but Bam said nothing after that. After a moment Jackson sighed exasperatedly and grabbed Yugyeom and Bambam's hand. "Here come with us then since you insist on not being separated from your 'soulmate' you two can die with me." 

"DON'T YOU DARE DOUBT THE BOND BAMBAM AND I SHARE, IT'S BIGGER THAN THE UNIVERSE!"

"There are no such things." Yugyeom squinted and pinched Jackson's arm. "Then what about you and Mark hyung?" That shut him up quickly as he pushed them both out the door, right before they were out of earshot Mark looked back. 

"Oh one of them speaks English." 

"Of course he has to be vague, one of them speaks enGLISH BUT WHICH ONE." Jackson was pacing in front of them searching the school top to bottom while Bambam and Yugyeom were merrily trailing behind, swinging their hands back and forth. They got some looks but when that happened Yugyeom just pulled him in close and kissed him right on the lips. 

Both of them already being used to it. They don't know when it started but then again they don't really know how anything from their relationship started. Yugyeom used to be Bam's bully but one day something happened that they both don't even remember and they just clicked, since then they were practically attached by the hip. People often did ask if they were dating and since both of them were mischievous they just shrugged, kissed, then asked back, "I don't know, are we?" It was that kind of relationship and they both wouldn't change it for the world. 

Just when he was about to give up Jackson spotted two familiar looking faces under a tree with five other people. He heard a snort behind him and turned to find Bambam and Yugyeom giggling about something. 

"What now?!" Bambam gestured to one of the boys that was standing up, Jackson didn't see anything that stood out. "What?" 

"Looks like we might've found someone shorter than you." 

Bambam added in. "Finally!" 

Jackson's eyes narrowed playfully and he shook his head. "You just don't learn do you huh?" Dramatically he made a show of flexing his arms, then Yugyeom smirked. 

"Bam, twenty bucks you won't jump onto any of their laps and start crying, telling them you're going to get beat up." 

Jackson paused while Bam's eyes twinkled. "Bet?"

"Bet." 

"Wait wait.....wait." They both turned to Jackson, he smiled as well and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Make that thirty." 

"Pfft BET."

Jinhwan jumped as he tried grabbing a branch, it only helped to make his so called friends tease him yet again about his height. After two more tries he gave up and sat down, leaning onto Hanbin. 

"So tell us again about those two?"

"Well we practically got run over by them, there's Jackson and Bambam. The one that spoke to us in English was Mark." 

The others nodded, silence falling over them until Yunhyeong had a lap full of a mystery person. 

It took a moment but when they saw the white hair both Hanbin and Jiwon had a sense of who it was, Hanbin catching on first. 

"What--" Then Bambam broke down in tears. Covering his face as his body trembled. 

Nothing Hanbin wanted to say or ask seemed appropriate but Jinhwan came to the rescue as his curiosity and protective instincts took over. 

"Are you okay?" 

There was a slight pause they all interpreted as him trying to stop his body from shaking from sobs when in reality Bambam was just trying not to laugh.

"T-They.....they're coming." He ended up whispering. All of them straining to hear him. 

"Who's coming?"

Before he could finish Jackson and Yugyeom ran up, Jackson then flexed his muscles while Yugyeom stood still, keeping his face expressionless and trying his best to look intimidating. 

It worked for a moment until Bambam started laughing, falling out of Yunhyeong's lap and rolling to Yugyeom's feet. "I can't bro, pull me up." 

"Well guess we have to keep the money." 

"Now now now, you guys said I just had to jump onto one of their laps and cry. I did that. Never said anything about making it believable." Jackson and Yugyeom thought about it then cursed when they realized he was right. 

"So you're fine?"

"Yes, I just wanted money," Junhoe snorted. 

Jackson took over. "I'm sorry I knocked you guys down earlier......i-it was Bam-

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT, DON'T EVEN TRY." 

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT ME ANGRY, BOY DON'T EVEN PLAY." 

"YOU'RE THE ONE PLAYING." 

Their bickering took a life of it's own as Yugyeom and the others watched, Hanbin narrowing his eyes in curiosity as Yugyeom grabbed Bam's hips and pulled him flush to his chest when he got too close to Jackson. The others also took note of their close proximity but Jackson remained unfazed, as if he didn't see it at all. Yugyeom managed to diffuse the situation, in the end apologizing for the both of them. 

Before they left Jiwon just had to ask, "Is Bambam really your name?" 

Bambam snorted and crossed his arms, "Is Bobby really your name?" 

Just then they heard screaming and a girl was on Bambam's back. Yugyeom and Jackson who recognized her started screaming in excitement as well, shouts of 'I missed you' 'What did you do over summer?' 'Where have you been?!' 

"JIMIN NOONA!"

Bambam finally smiled when he saw her, the boys forgotten as Jimin, Bambam, Yugyeom, and Jackson started walking. They just heard a lot of loud voices and laughter, silence for a nanosecond then even louder laughter. 

"SAWASDEEKA."

"SAWASDEEKAB."

"I REMEMBERED." 

They were gone, supposedly out of earshot but they could still hear their loud voices. All of them just sat there in silence trying to process what they had just seen.

"Those kids are weird." 

"Probably from JYP."


	3. Got7 x Ikon x Blackpink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and boom the last chapter i ever posted haha i don't know if anyone is even gonna read this, let alone enjoy it but oh well- here we are.

It was a seemingly normal day, he would grab Junhoe from his last period of the day so they could all get together then figure out how they would sit next to each other during the assembly after lunch.

Walking in however, he saw the last thing he would ever expect, no that was a lie. There was no way he would expect this.

Although maybe what was more peculiar was the fact that someone was currently face-down on Junhoe's lap, said boy looking down at the other expressionless before he spots Hanbin. 

"It's not-"

Yeah, maybe that was more peculiar, and maybe you all should know how this moment came to be.

Bambam really had surprised everyone, he wasn't transgender he knew that, he loved being a boy but he also loved dressing up like the opposite sex every once in a while. Yugyeom who knew this didn't even bat an eyelash as he opened his locker which was right next to Bambam's. 

"Hello Pebbles." 

Bambam, or 'Pebbles' chuckled. Yugyeom had taken to calling him that whenever he dressed up. 

"Why Pebbles?"

"Cause you're Bambam as a boy and Pebbles as a girl, at least I feel like your family would've named you Pebbles right? Cause you said your mom liked the Flintstones at the time." 

"Well......I don't know we'd have to ask my mom........."

".........So can I?"

"Does that mean I'm dating myself?"

"BAMBAM AND PEBBLES ARE DATING?"

".........Yuggie....they got married." 

"THEY GOT WHAT?"

"Yeah.....they have kids. You didn't know?" 

"UM NO?! WHY DID NO ONE INFORM ME OF THIS? I'M- WHAT- I---" 

"......................."

"What are their kid's names?"

"Chip Rubble and Roxy Rubble." 

"Rubble? Wasn't it Flintstone??"

"Bamm-Bamm's last name was Rubble." 

"Really?" 

"Yuggie I'm starting to think you know nothing about the Flintstones." 

"And I'm starting to think you know too much."

"Yeah cause it's totally not like I didn't get my name from them or something."

"Hello Yuggie." 

"How's your day been? Anyone I gotta beat up?"

"Nah, everyone is chill." Pebbles leaned in, smiling widely. "I think everyone thinks I'm a girl!! Am I really that pretty?"

"The prettiest. Like I said you look like your sister." 

Pebbles nodded warmly then leaned in and pecked Yugyeom's cheek. "I'm gonna go in early so I can talk to my teachers....you know um." Pebbles gestured towards himself and Yugyeom nodded, waving him off.

Skip forwards to third period, Creative Dance, the period before lunch and the assembly. The teacher was nice and didn't ask many questions unlike the others, she had chuckled and complimented him, saying "You do you." 

Pebbles was heartbroken to find out Yugyeom and him had the class for different periods but was quickly consoled by the fact he had six out of eight classes with Yugyeom, a few of his other classes sprinkled in some of his hyungs as well and some other people he already knew. Looking around he did see people he recognized. 

Shrugging he grabbed a chair and sat down in the middle of the room then proceeded to text Yugyeom until the bell rang. 

As it was only the first day they had that class very little happened, a syllabus was passed around as she went over it. Towards the end however she quickly decided to squeeze in a mini lesson.

"We won't have enough time but next class we'll be learning Viennese Waltz, first I will show you the steps then you will pair up and try it out. Don't worry it's very simple, there's a reason we're starting off with this and yes I see some of you groaning but this is why this class is special, some of us have a hip-hop background, classical background, contemporary background, or even no background." 

Pebbles didn't mind, it wasn't what he was used to sure but he was open to new things.

When it came to finding a partner Pebbles looked around and recognized two people but they had already paired up. It seemed like most of the kids paired up with kids from their school. The teacher saw this, pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. 

"Alright then let's-"

"I don't have a partner." A voice from the side spoke up and the teacher urged him forward.

"Does anyone else not have a partner?" 

Pebbles raised her hand and the teacher finally smiled, waving her hand. "I believe you two don't know each other correct?"

They both shook their heads and the teacher called everyone's eyes up front, Pebbles immediately knew they were going to be made an example. Again he didn't mind but it seemed like the other in front of him did, he was suddenly fidgety and glared at anyone who stared for too long.

"Now class I know you're much more comfortable with your friends but in this class we WILL be breaking out of our comfort zones. You guys are gonna have to learn how to get comfortable real quick. Please state your names, the school you originally came from and what dance background you would say you have." 

Pebbles waited for the other but it became apparent he wasn't going to talk first, he hesitated for a moment on his name but smirked. 

"Hey guys! I'm.......Pebbles~~" He flipped his hair back and the other kids from JYP who knew of him snorted. "I'm from JYP and I guess......hm. I've been learning how to house dance with my best friend but I grew up dancing hip-hop with my siblings." He nodded, seemingly satisfied with his explanation. 

A few more moments passed before a quiet voice spoke. "K(G)oo Junhoe, YG, hip-hop." 

Pebbles pursed his lips but said nothing, not friendly but not cold either, just straight to the point. Some people were straining to hear, the ones in the back were confused like they were still waiting for him to speak, Pebbles took it upon himself to relay the information as it didn't seem like Junhoe was going to do anymore talking.

"He said his name Is Goo Junha,hwe,ho, he-" Pebbles scrunched his face in confusion, for some reason that last syllable wouldn't leave his mouth. Tip-toeing closer he whispered to Junhoe. 

"Say your name again." The other did so but Pebbles still struggled. Junhoe didn't particularly like it but he relented in the end. 

"You know what just call me June."

Pebbles, as they were still whispering shrugged and backed away again. "ANYWAY he's from YG and he does hip-hop....or so he says." Pebbles wiggled his brows and some chuckled. 

"Alright you two. Positions." 

Pebbles went easily while Junhoe was a bit tense, Pebbles guided his hand to his hip and whispered. "You can touch me ya know." 

Junhoe snapped. "You think I don't know that?"

"Oh so you do speak." Pebbles snickered. Junhoe flushed and Pebbles continued before he could shut himself down again. "Ya know I won't bite and hey it's high time you got outta your comfort zone SO! Grab me by my waist like you're my man and you just saw someone eyeing me up and down." 

Junhoe looked slightly bewildered by that explanation but the teacher merely chuckled. "That's the spirit I suppose." Before she walked away to help others who were having trouble.

Junhoe was internally struggling, he was still confused. So he had to lead, and girls stepped with the right but he also stepped with his right? Or left? He looked around but no one was moving, looking back to Pebbles he studied her face then took in her name. 

"Do you know someone named Bambam?"

There was a momentary silence.

"You could say that." 

Junhoe paused before asking again. "Are you related to him?"

There was another momentary silence. 

"You could say that."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Is that all you're going to ask?"

His eye twitched but Pebbles only smiled innocently, gritting his teeth he looked around and saw the teacher still busy, swallowing his pride he finally asked. He'd rather look like a fool in front of just her than everyone in the room.

Getting closer he whispered. "Can you help me?" 

Pebbles looked shocked for a second before she smiled. "Sure! What with?"

"I'm.....kinda....confused?" He looked down and heard laughter, frowning he looked up. 

"Hey that's alright. Being confused doesn't mean you're stupid. After all you said your background is hip-hop, I don't really expect you too know much about waltzing." 

"Well what about you? You never said anything about waltzing either!" 

"Woah easy there tiger. My brother owns a dance studio so while I don't know much about other dancing other than hip-hop and related stuff I do know some key points to other dances. I know it sounds weird but...yeah." 

"Oh.....I don't get how I lead. Do I step back with my right foot? Or is it my left foot since you're using your right foot."

Pebbles instantly got into their positions, making slight adjustments. "Stick out our hands more." "Back straight, posture is really important in this dance." 

Junhoe listened attentively and since Pebbles saw he was making an effort he didn't really nitpick too much. Soon Junhoe finally got it and Pebbles made them take a slight practice run in a circle. 

"1! 2 3, 1! 2 3" He smiled when Junhoe got it and even the other seemed happy with himself. 

"Umm....June.." He paused, everyone thought he was a girl. "I'm sorry if this is rude but....are you older than me?" 

"97."

"Me too! Oh dear. What do I call you then....are we supposed to share months now?" 

Junhoe tilted his head. "You're foreign aren't you?" 

Pebbles chuckled. "You just figured that out? Do I look Korean?"

"Well no....just...you speak very well. There's just some things you don't know huh?"

"Yep, can I call you oppa then?"

"I mean we just...." He trailed off, they would be dancing together. "Sure." 

"Alright well June oppa stick out our hand again I wanna fix something." He did as told and watched as Pebbles slightly twisted and turned his hand whichever way she wanted.

"Slightly.....like open it a bit....don't grab my hand, it's supposed to look natural, like ahaha we do this everyday, kind of deal." 

Junhoe nodded and fixed it in a way he hoped would make her happy. She smiled, clapping her hands a bit. "Good! Also I've kinda noticed you seem to be depending on me to move but remember you're the lead okay? Your hand on my hip is so you can guide me." 

"Wait really?"

"Did you think it was there for decoration?"

It was silent and Pebbles laughed, normally he would be annoyed but her laughter made him feel warm in a nice way, it wasn't soothing, in fact he thought it was rather unattractive looking but still it made him happy.

"Look, say a couple was coming and we were about to bump." Pebbles moved his hand on her hip in a way that steered her away and Junhoe was in awe "Like that! That's why you never see couples bump into each other."

Before he could answer the bell rang.

"Well thanks for helping me."

"Hey no problem~!" Pebbles smiled and was about to move away but Junhoe still hadn't let go of her waist, he slid on something and fell and consequently pulled her down as well. 

"It's not what it looks like!"

Pebbles looked up, seeing the guy from before and snorted before he realized his face was still only inches away from another boy's crotch. Rapidly he stood up and brushed down his skirt. 

"Well......see you guys at the assembly!" Before he walked out however Lisa and Jennie walked in. 

Lisa had forgotten her water bottle but as Pebbles passed by she turned around, and in Thai. "Baby? What are you doing here?"

Pebbles quickly pulled her in and responded back also in Thai. "I'm Bambam, don't tell."

He laughed and started walking out again, Lisa raised a brow before bursting out into laughter as well, calling after him. "Ask your sister for my number and call me! You're explaining this shit."

"Will do!!" 

With that Pebbles walked out, and found the nearest boy's bathroom and hurried inside the stall to 'change back' into Bambam.

Hanbin was helping Junhoe up until he promptly dropped him back down, the latter spewing out profanities while Hanbin stared at Lisa who was walking over to grab her water bottle like she just put the sun up in the sky. 

"S-She knows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if anyone actually does enjoy this I have two drafts saved that I never posted, they were super short if I remember correctly but Red Velvet had finally made an appearance and I think I made one of them like an assembly type thing


End file.
